School uniforms always help
by manda-chanxp
Summary: They're in a relationship sort of but Masaomi thinks that Mikado like Anri better because she's a girl so he surprises Mikado by wearing the girl's uniform. i made this for overlord's brithday


_**school uniforms always help**_

**I don't own anything but the story. This is a lemon so if you don't like don't read. Sorry about my bad spelling and grammer.**

"Hey Mikado let head to Russia's Sushi." Masaomi said as he walked next to his best friend/ kind of Boyfriend.

"Sorry I'm meeting up with Anri we're going to study for the test that's coming up." Mikado said with a little blush on his cheek. Then he pulled out his cell phone to look at the time. "Got to run I'm almost late." Mikado said as he ran off leaving Masaomi standing there.

"Is big boobs really that good." Masaomi said as he kicked a can. The sun was starting a set. "He has me isn't that good enough." Masaomi said more pissed off.

"Now what's the matter here?" A voice came from behind the high scholar. Masaomi turned around to see the man that seems to piss everyone off.

"What do you want Izaya?" Masaomi said as even more pissed off.

"I couldn't help but over hear you and I think I'll help."Izaya said with a creepy grin.

"And how would you do that?"

"Well you want Mikado to like you more than Anri right." Masaomi nodded. "What if I give a way that will most likely make him all yours?"

"I'm lessoning,"

"Then let's get going. All that you have to do is tell me how well it worked." After that they walked over to Izaya place where Masaomi was given a box and told to put what's in there on when he got to Mikado Apartment.

Masaomi quickly unlocked with the key that Mikado gave him when he first moved into the city. He placed the box on the bed and opened it. His eye's when wide at what he saw. A girls school uniform. Not just that there was a pair of pink girls' underwear knee high white socks. The uniform it's self was a very short skirt that if he bent over everything would show and a shirt that would stop around his belly button. He blushed and quickly started to change before his boyfriend got back home. He had sent him a text telling him to head to his apartment because he needed to tell him something. Once he was fully changed he put his every day Uniform into the box grabbed it and started to hide in the bathroom tell Mikado was home.

"Masaomi, Are you here?" Mikado said as he walked in and locked the door behind him. Mikado walked into his bedroom and through his bag by the bed. Masaomi opened the bathroom door and walked in making sure that Mikado didn't hear him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Mikado jumped a little then turned around to face his boyfriend. Mikado turned bright red when he says what his boyfriend was wearing. "Masaomi why are you wearing that?"

"Do you not like it?" Masaomi said sounding a little upset.

"That's not um…"Mikado said as Masaomi pushed him on the bed. " I just want to know why."

"I'll tell you once we're done,"Masaomi flipped it so Mikado was on top. Mikado looked at his confuse. "We're going to try something new."Masaomi said as he started to unbutton the other teen's shirt. Mikado let the shirt fall on the bed and crashed their lips together. Masaomi licked Mikado's bottom lip asking to be in which was let almost right away. As they were making out Masaomi started to unbutton his best friend's pants. Then he pulled them down alone with his boxers. Soon the need for air came so the pulled away panting a little bit of spite connected them. Masaomi pulled out the bottle of lob that Mikado kept under the bed and opened the bottle pouring some on his fingers and placed them to the other opening. Masaomi pushed the first finger in and thrust lightly. As he was doing this he started to kiss the others neck. Masaomi pushed in another finger and started to spread the other as much as he could. Then he started to thrust the fingers looking for that spot that will make the other see stars and beg for him.

"Right there…"Mikado moaned as he covered his back. Masaomi grinned as he pushed a third in gave a few last stretches then pulled them out making him moan in disappointment.

"Don't worry you'll be full soon."Masaomi lifted the short skirt up to show the panties that he was wearing and pulled them down setting himself free. Once that was over with, he grab the bottle and poured it on his now dripping member. After that he placed himself to the opening and started to pushes in slowly. As soon as he was fully inside he started to wait for the other teen to ajusts to the feeling. "You can move when you want to."Masaomi said as he put his hands on his lover's hips. Mikado nodded and pulled himself up a little and brought himself back down. Masaomi thrust up making Mikado curved his back and brought himself down harder and faster. He moaned louder as Masaomi thrust up angling just right. " This is an awesome view." Masaomi watched as Mikado move down hard. The point he like the best was that he was moan because of him and not Anri.

"I don't think…"Mikado was cut short but Masaomi pulling him down into a deep kiss. They pulled away just in time to hear Mikado moan the others name and cum all over his chest and Masaomi uniform. Mikado tightened around his lover making him fall on the other. Mikado fell on Masaomi putting his face in the other neck as he caught his breath. Masaomi pulled out. "So why are you dress like that?"

"Well I hated seeing you with Anri and I wanted you all for myself. Then someone help me come up with this idea."Masaomi said blushing a little.

"You were jealous." Mikado said as he put his head on the other chest.

"Yes," Masaomi said as he kissed his boyfriend's forehead "Now let's go to sleep, We still have school in the morning."

The end

Happy overlord


End file.
